


Каждому по заслугам

by drakondra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Minor Character Death, Rebellion, Slaves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: 135 год до нашей эры. Сицилия пылает в огне рабского восстания. Каждый получает то, что заслужил...





	Каждому по заслугам

**Author's Note:**

> Идею для рассказа подкинул мне Диодор Сицилийский, подробно описавший Первое Сицилийское восстание. Среди прочего он поведал о расправе рабов города Энны (с которого все началось) над жестоким рабовладельцем по имени Дамофил и женой его Мегаллидой: "Когда окружающие Евна рабы узнали, что Дамофил находится вместе с женой в своем парке, неподалеку от города, они послали туда людей, которые и притащили их связанными в Энну, по дороге всласть над ними надругавшись. Дочь Дамофила и Мегаллиды рабы пощадили из-за ее человеколюбия и сострадания к рабам, которым она всегда старалась помочь по мере возможности" (Diod. Sic. XXXIV, 2).
> 
> В целом и в общем возможны некоторые несоответствия с текстом первоисточника, но моей целью и не было передать фактаж дословно.

Энна гудела под натиском разгневанных рабов. В теплый ночной воздух, пропитанный ароматом цветущих садов и свежей зелени, тонкой струйкой вливались металлический запах свежепролитой крови и дымное дыхание пожаров. В темное небо, прямо к багряной луне, взмывали громкие крики: умоляющие и полные ужаса — городских господ, торжествующие — рабов.

Антиопа стояла во внутреннем дворе и прислушивалась к тому, что происходило снаружи. Страх сковал ее, не давая сделать ни шагу. Вот она, смерть, — за такими ненадежными теперь стенами родного дома. Еще немного — и кровавым вихрем ворвется сюда, чтобы уничтожить все, что было ей так дорого. И поделом. Антиопа закрыла лицо руками. Ей, дочери одного из самых жестоких рабовладельцев в округе, не знавшей иной работы кроме ткачества, сама Атропос не могла бы предречь иного будущего кроме смерти от рук тех, кто так долго терпел власть ее семьи. Впрочем, разве так уж требовательна она была к этим несчастным? Антиопе с малых лет была ненавистна жестокость отца и матери, которые, казалось, черпали радость не в обильных плодах рабского труда, а в самых изощренных наказаниях, что измышляло их воображение для тех, кто хоть самую малость провинился. Впервые увидев искаженное болью лицо человека, спины которого коснулась плеть, Антиопа твердо решила, что с ее уст не сорвется ни одного несправедливого приказа. Только кто из тех, что сейчас уничтожали в порыве праведного гнева Энну, знал об этой ее негласной клятве?

— Госпожа! Госпожа!

Антиопа обернулась на оклик. Из глубины перистиля встревоженно выглядывала Корина. Ей было семнадцать, она была лишь на год старше своей горячо любимой хозяйки, но из-за природной худобы и огромных черных глаз казалась четырнадцатилетней. Девушка была по-своему красива, но на фоне вполне сформировавшейся Антиопы выглядела почти ребенком. Возможно, именно из-за этой детской хрупкости Антиопа и выделяла Корину среди прочих домашних рабов, не разлучаясь с ней без крайней необходимости и всячески оберегая.

— Вам надо уходить, госпожа! Очень опасно… Они никого не щадят!

Некоторое время Антиопа смотрела на Корину, чей силуэт, охваченный ореолом живого света, излучаемого факелами, выглядел еще тоньше, чем обычно. Шум в городе нарастал, женские и детские крики становились все пронзительнее и невыносимее. Наконец Антиопа решилась.

— Пойдем со мной, — подбежав к рабыне, она схватила ее за руку и потащила за собой.

Корина не сопротивлялась, пока госпожа стремительно вела ее по лестнице наверх, в пустующий гинекей. Ни хозяйки женской половины, ни отца семейства нынче вечером дома не было: Дамофил и Мегаллида отправились за город, в сады, чтобы принести там жертву Дионису и Деметре. Вспомнив о родителях, Антиопа, как и положено благочестивой дочери, обратилась к богам, прося о том, чтобы те не вернулись в Энну раньше, чем закончится кровавое безумие.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, обставленной скромно, но со всем возможным изяществом, Антиопа кинулась к многочисленным ларцам, бесцеремонно откидывая деревянные крышки и рассыпая по полу многочисленные украшения, гребни и драгоценное шитье. Все это должно было стать ее приданым, но судьба, очевидно, решила иначе.

— Госпожа… — едва не плача, Корина попыталась остановить ее. — Вам нужно уходить!

— Куда, Корина? — вскричала Антиопа, остановившись и схватив рабыню за руки. — Я уже слышу голоса в нашем дворе! Мне не уйти, поэтому я хочу успеть помочь тебе… сделать то, что еще в моих силах… ты будешь свободна, Корина! Молись за меня богам!

Антиопа отпустила девушку и, опустившись на пол, принялась сгребать разбросанные по ковру драгоценности. Одновременно с этим она старалась не думать, что сказали бы ее родители — ее мать! — если бы узнали, что она собирается сделать. Корина же, не слишком, правда, понимая, что от нее требуется и требуется ли, упала на колени рядом с госпожой и стала ей помогать.

— Они все равно разграбят дом, — шептала Антиопа, чувствуя, как от страха и напряжения к ее лицу приливает кровь, — так пусть же тебе достанется хоть что-то из нашего имущества. Корина! Возьми то полотно, что я недавно выткала, и заверни в него все это…

— Но госпожа, я не могу! — заплакала та. — Я буду защищать тебя, даже если для этого понадобится умереть!

Антиопа остановилась и взглянула на рабыню — заплаканную, испуганную, но решительную. Такую Корину она не знала. Худенькая, робкая, пугливая — как она могла говорить о смерти? Почему решила, что сможет защитить ее, Антиопу, — ту, которая сама не всегда умела защитить тех, кто нуждался в ее милосердии?

— Тебе не придется умирать, милая, — едва сдерживая слезы, она притянула к себе Корину и крепко обняла ее, полагая, что делает это в последний раз.

— Они идут сюда, госпожа, — бормотала рабыня, дрожа в объятиях Антиопы и крепко сжимая ее руки своими худыми длинными пальцами. — Я слышу, как они поднимаются…

Не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как в комнату Антиопы действительно ворвались двое рослых мужчин. Сильные их тела, испачканные кровью и сажей, едва прикрывало изношенное тряпье, в руке у одного из них блестел свежей кровью изогнутый полумесяцем серп, второй был вооружен коротким, но острым ножом. Грязные до черноты, пропахшие гарью и потом, со страшно сверкающими глазами, рабы эти походили на разгневанных демонов Аида. Корина при виде их истошно закричала и рывком подняв Антиопу на ноги, заслонила ее своим телом.

Один из мужчин хрипло рассмеялся, второй нахмурился и шагнул вперед, перекинув нож из одной руки в другую. Две пары девичьих глаз, в которых золотым блеском отражался неверный свет ламп, неотрывно следили за каждым его движением. Словно почуяв их страх, он остановился в нескольких шагах и, спрятав нож за пояс, показал им пустые ладони.

— Кто из вас дочь Дамофила?

Антиопа судорожно втянула носом тяжелый воздух. Только недавно, прислушиваясь к душераздирающим воплям, которые этой ночью огласили Энну, она с ужасом думала о том, что не готова умирать. Теперь же все было кончено, и в душе ее, казалось, не осталось ни единого чувства. Гордо вскинув голову, Антиопа мягко оттолкнула Корину и шагнула вперед.

— Я Антиопа, дочь Дамофила, — голос ее лишь слегка дрожал. — Если вы хотите убить меня — убейте. Если хотите надругаться — убейте, а затем делайте, что хотите. Девушку эту отпустите, она моя рабыня… впрочем, нет, теперь, полагаю, она свободная, — Антиопа бросила короткий взгляд на Корину, которая широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела на нее и мотала головой из стороны в сторону.

— А мы и не собирались тебя убивать, — снова поднял руки ладонями наружу стоящий впереди мужчина.

Антиопа похолодела и сделала шаг назад.

— И бесчестить — тоже, — торопливо добавил раб. — Твое имя нам хорошо известно. А еще мы знаем, что ты добра… Настолько же добра, насколько жестоки и бесчеловечны твои родители. В отличие от них и многих других, ты не заслужила смерти.

Антиопа едва верила своим ушам. Помогая по мере сил несчастным рабам, она никогда не думала, что будет за это вознаграждена. И кем? Самими же рабами — она, их госпожа.

— Когда все закончится… — мужчина переглянулся со своим товарищем, а Антиопа снова ощутила, как по телу прокатился озноб, — мы снабдим тебя охраной и отправим в безопасное место. До рассвета же будь здесь, понятно?

Едва мужчина закончил говорить, как Корина, разразившись слезами радости, бросилась перед ним на колени. Из рук рабыни, в которых она все это время держала подарок от Антиопы, с тихим звоном посыпались украшения, но никто не нагнулся, чтобы поднять хоть одно из них. В гинекее воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь горячими восклицаниями Корины, благодарившей непрошеных гостей за оказанную ими милость.

Антиопа, не зная, какими словами благодарить за сохраненную жизнь — и благодарить ли! — прикрыла лицо руками, отвернулась и, сделав несколько шагов, опустилась на клисмос, стоявший у небольшого окна, глядящего во внутренний двор. Силы так внезапно покинули ее тело, что она едва нашла в себе силы поднять спустя некоторое время голову и дрожащим голосом произнести:

— Берите здесь, что хотите. Внизу есть еда и питье. И люди, которые, возможно, захотят пойти за вами.

Мужчины молча вышли, оставив после себя лишь стойкий запах натруженных убийствами тел. Корина резко вскочила с колен — затрещала рвущаяся ткань, но она не обратила на это внимания, — и бросилась к госпоже.

— Ты можешь быть свободна, Корина, — слабо улыбнулась Антиопа, легко прикоснувшись пальцами к щеке девушки.

— Я останусь с тобой, моя госпожа, — Корина схватила ее руку и прижалась к ней губами. — Я готова была умереть вместе с тобой, когда они пришли, так неужели теперь тебя покину? Сердце мне не позволит. Я отправлюсь за тобой, как тень, куда бы ты ни пошла. Если ты только пожелаешь.

— Тебе бы стихи писать, моя хорошая, — Антиопа положила ладонь на голову Корины, а та в свою очередь уткнулась лицом в ее колени.

Так они и просидели до рассвета. Корина заснула, прижавшись к хозяйке, сама же Антиопа не сомкнула глаз в беспокойном ожидании первых лучей солнца. Никогда еще в ее жизни не было такой страшной ночи, как эта. Окруженная пылающим и стонущим от боли городом, она ощущала себя обитательницей пустынного острова, затерянного в бушующих волнах грозного моря. От нового дня она не ждала ничего, кроме того, что он поделит ее жизнь на “до” и “после”.

Антиопа провела рукой по спутанным волосам тихо спящей Корины. Мысли ее, оставив наконец в покое события отходящей в прошлое ночи, обратились к родителям. Все это время она каким-то неведомым ей самой образом сохраняла уверенность в том, что и отец ее, и мать вдали от города пребывают в полной безопасности — но было ли так на самом деле? Чем светлее становились утренние сумерки, тем яснее осознавала Антиопа, что судьба Дамофила и Мегаллиды предопределена. Они были жестокими людьми, и все, что творилось сейчас в Энне, во многом происходило по их вине, а потому немыслимо было предположить, что их, ненавистнейших из всех господ, возмездие обойдет стороной. Могла ли она спасти тех, от чьей плоти и крови была произведена на свет?

С восходом солнца Антиопа разбудила Корину. Воскурив фимиам богам перед домашним алтарем, они разделили скромный завтрак — скорее ради следования правилам, чем из настоящего голода, после чего накинули на себя простые плащи и вышли из дома. У выхода на улицу стоял изможденный, замаранный грязью мужчина — присмотревшись к его лицу, Антиопа узнала в нем одного из тех двоих, что приходили к ним ночью. Лицо его на свету не казалось больше таким страшным и злым, но в темных глазах она по-прежнему видела затаенный, не растраченный до дна гнев.

— Твоих родителей ведут на агору, — увидев ее, сказал он так, словно сообщил о том, что в небе виднеются признаки будущего дождя. — Будет суд.

— Я могу им помочь? — спросила Антиопа, поражаясь своему внешнему спокойствию, но внутри не ощущая его ни на мгновение.

— Нет, — просто ответил мужчина и устало прислонился к стене, потеряв к ним всякий интерес.

— Не отворачивайся, прошу, — мягко попросила Антиопа и, протянув руку, прикоснулась к его плечу. Мужчина вздрогнул и снова обратил к ней взгляд. — Отведи нас туда. Если мы пойдем одни, это может обернуться для нас бедой, ты сам знаешь.

— Так не ходите, — пожал он плечами.

— Не могу. Я ведь их дочь.

Антиопа действительно не могла не пойти. Хотела ли она видеть, чем все закончится? Не хотела. Но дочерний долг звал ее быть там, стать последним утешением для тех, кого боги определили ей в родители. Смалодушничав, она рисковала навлечь на себя куда более сильный гнев потусторонних сил, нежели Дамофил и Мегаллида, которые, будучи жестоки к рабам, не обделяли вниманием свою единственную дочь.

— Ты все равно им не поможешь, — голос раба прозвучал равнодушно. — Но я, пожалуй, побуду для вас охраной, если ты так просишь. Мне, честно говоря, и самому охота посмотреть на это зрелище, а я не мог вас здесь оставить без присмотра… Пойдем.

Крепко ухватившись за руку Корины, которая, почувствовав состояние госпожи, тут же подставила ей свое плечо, Антиопа последовала за молчаливым мужчиной. Он весь остаток этой жуткой ночи простоял здесь? Он их охранял? А теперь ведет ее, Антиопу, поглядеть, как толпа будет разрывать на части ее отца.

С каждым шагом идти становилось все тяжелее. Улицы были залиты кровью, то там, то тут лежали мертвые люди: мужчины, старики, женщины, дети… Словно сквозь пелену Антиопа слышала, как где-то очень далеко испуганно рыдает Корина, а своих слез, которые безостановочно катились обжигающим градом по щекам, и вовсе не замечала. Если бы кто спросил ее, почему она плачет, то вряд ли бы она смогла дать внятный ответ.

Агора полнилась гневным ропотом. Восставшие рабы, уставшие, но не растерявшие пыла, грязные и залитые кровью, заполнили площадь, которая этим ранним утром лишилась своего обычного праздничного вида, превратившись в судилище. Почти у всех пришедших в руках были мечи: лишь немногие сохранили при себе обычные для работавших в саду и поле орудия труда, остальные же, очевидно, подвергли разграблению оружейные мастерские и склады.

Антиопа, Корина и их спутник застыли у торговой галереи, которая в отсутствие бойких торговцев — большинство их, скорее всего, были убиты — выглядела непривычно заброшенной. Прилавки, обыкновенно ломившиеся под весом товара, сегодня пустовали. Заполнятся ли они снова ароматными фруктами и свежими овощами, сочным мясом и благоуханными хлебами, дорогими благовониями, красивыми безделушками и изысканными тканями?

— Госпожа… — шепот Корины вывел Антиопу из печальной задумчивости.

Одновременно с этим всеобщее роптание многократно усилилось, а сама Антиопа ощутила, как по телу ее прокатилась ледяная волна. И только спустя мгновение, которое показалось ей вечностью, она увидела причину поднявшегося волнения. На агору бледных, обозленных, избитых, привели Дамофила и Мегаллиду: оба они были связаны, одежды на них были разодраны, а в глазах у каждого плескались животный страх и такая же животная ненависть. Впрочем, обступившие своих бывших мучителей рабы возвращали им те же чувства с лихвой — и не только во взглядах, но и в громких возгласах, приправленных отборной бранью, в метких и хлестких ударах, в презрительных плевках.

Антиопа прижала руки к губам, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Корина, не отрывая взгляда от развернувшейся посреди агоры сцены, обняла свою госпожу за плечи.

— Смерть им! Смерть им! Пусть ответят за каждый удар!

— Растерзать! Отнимите их одежду! На том свете им Харон одолжит!

— А перед смертью — высечь плетьми!

— ...и бабенку хорошенько отодрать не забудьте!

— Твари! Умрите, твари!

— УТИХНИТЕ!

Последний зычный окрик раздался из уст рослого мужчины со смуглой кожей, темными вьющимися волосами и орлиным носом. На плечах его покоился красный плащ, а голову украшал наскоро сплетенный лавровый венец. Весь вид его говорил о том, что он в этой шумной разгневанной толпе — главный.

— Дамофил умрет, и Мегаллида, как и положено правильной жене, последует за ним в царство Аида. Там они ответят за все те мерзости, что мы терпели от них все это время, — грозно, но спокойно сказал он в воцарившейся тишине. — Но дадим им слово?! Возможно, перед смертью они хотят попросить у нас прощения и тем облегчить свою загробную участь? Что скажешь, Дамофил?

Растянув губы в издевательской ухмылке, он обернулся к бывшему теперь уже рабовладельцу. Дамофил, которого тотчас заставили опуститься на колени, вздернул подбородок и злобно сверкнул единственным целым глазом — второй подбили так, что за опухшим веком его вовсе не было видно.

— Чтоб тебя пожрали ламии, Евн! Ты будешь проклят за то, что пошел против естественного порядка вещей! Чтоб тебя…

Договорить ему не дали — один из тех, кто стоял рядом с плененными, одарил его мощным ударом по лицу. Дамофил замолк, пошатнулся, но не упал. Мегаллида же зарыдала, но и ее быстро заставили замолчать.

Антиопа, которая молча наблюдала эту сцену, решительно шагнула в толпу — ни Корина, ни раб, что шел с ними от самого дома, не успели остановить ее. Мужчины, которые не ожидали увидеть здесь молодую девушку, удивлялись, но расступались, давая ей дорогу. Добравшись до центра площади и не встретив почти ни одного препятствия, Антиопа вышла прямо к Евну и стала напротив своих изуродованных и изувеченных родителей. Пока она шла, в горле ее закипала гневная речь, но едва лишь взгляд ее пересекся с материнским, все слова словно испарились из головы, а в горло словно вогнали раскаленный кол. Что она могла сказать в их защиту, если в глазах матери видела сейчас лишь исступленную ненависть?

— Ты хочешь защитить их, дитя мое? — тихо спросил Евн, подойдя к ней сбоку, а затем повернулся к Дамофилу и Мегаллиде и повысил голос. — Видите? Ваша дочь пришла к вам, хотя вы и не заслуживаете почтения, какое обычно выказывают родителям!

Антиопа, ничего не ответив, подошла к отцу и матери. Оторвав от подола своей туники полосу ткани, она поднесла было ее к окровавленному и замаранному лицу Дамофила, но тот отшатнулся, наградив ее таким испепеляющим взглядом, что Антиопа неожиданно для самой себя наконец-то расплакалась.

— Отец… я хочу помочь вам! Если ты и мать признаете свою вину, мне, возможно, удастся уговорить их даровать вам свободу, а не смерть! Умоляю вас…

Девушка опустилась на колени, надеясь, что этим смягчит сердце Дамофила. Мегаллида, стоявшая рядом и удерживаемая крепкими руками суровых рабов, не переставала страдальчески стенать, размазывая по лицу кровь и грязь, но ни слова дочери не сказала.

— Отец, прошу...

— Нет! — рыкнул Дамофил. — Как порядочная дочь, ты должна стать рядом с нами и умереть вслед за мной и матерью. Твой дочерний долг — сопроводить нас до самого Аида. Она должна умереть вместе с нами! — закричал он так, чтобы все его слышали.

Антиопа ощутила, как сердце ее закаменело. Мир вокруг померк, и голоса теперь звучали словно издалека. Отец продолжал что-то кричать, вырываясь из рук державших его мужчин, мать голосила и выла, как сумасшедшая, сердитое перешептывание вокруг выросло до яростного гула, что-то говорил Евн… Антиопа поднялась на ноги и, обхватив себя руками, подошла к предводителю восставших.

— Он, верно, повредился рассудком, — тусклым голосом сказала она первое, что пришло ей в голову. — Отпустите его.

— Да ты сама тронулась, раз просишь о таком теперь, — недобро рассмеялся Евн. — Может, хочешь отправиться за ними? Право, мне было бы жаль тебя убивать.

— Не слушай его! — внезапно закричал Дамофил. — Проклятый раб чародейством туманит твой разум! Он думает, будто тебе хорошо будет жить без меня! Без отца, породившего тебя! Думает, им всем хорошо и сладко будет жить без нас, законных их хозяев! Как бы не так! Вы все сдохнете — рано или поздно! Ваша гибель — вопрос времени! Ведь разве могут рабы создать нечто жизнеспособное и устойчивое? Разве смогут рабы противостоять римскому закону, когда тот очнется, чтобы покарать бунтовщиков! Вы должны все умереть — сейчас же… грязное недостойное отродье...

Кто-то из мужчин грязно выругался. Лязгнуло лезвие, засвистел воздух.

— Гермий! — рявкнул Евн, толпа же радостно загудела, а Мегаллида зашлась в истошном вопле.

Антиопа вздрогнула. Все вокруг снова обрело яркость, звучность и объем. А еще — запах. Резкий, металлический запах крови. Развернувшись, Антиопа увидела отца — он лежал на земле с перерезанным горлом и все еще пытался что-то сказать. Кровь фонтаном била из разрубленной шеи, на губах пузырилась алая пена, а взгляд одного-единственного целого глаза с ненавистью сверлил небо, удивительно ясное и чистое сегодня. Антиопа же стояла и смотрела, как он умирает. Она не знала, что чувствует, не знала, хочется ли ей плакать или ненавидеть того, чья рука это сделала. А может, ей стоит ненавидеть отца, который хотел ее гибели? Может, ей стоило наложить сейчас на себя руки? Или все же она признавала правоту творящих возмездие?

Когда-нибудь она ответит на эти вопросы. Но не сейчас. Сейчас она положит голову на плечо Корины, которая неожиданно оказалась рядом и тоже, подобно Мегаллиде, рыдала, хотя за все время не видела от господина ни капли доброты.

— Уведите их, — поморщился Евн. — И ее тоже, — он кивнул в сторону супруги убитого.

Мегаллида же, словно ополоумев, из последних сил рванулась вперед и, бросившись к ногам Антиопы, прижалась заплаканным лицом к ее рукам. Все ее тело содрогалось от рыданий.

— Антиопа, дочь… не оставляй меня…

Остальные ее слова утонули в бессвязных всхлипываниях и полных отчаяния стонах. Антиопа же стояла как статуя, глядя сверху вниз на мать, которую она всегда знала гордой, надменной и полной презрения к окружающим. От жесткой и непреклонной хозяйки богатого дома не осталось ни следа, ни тени — все, что раньше составляло самую сущность Мегаллиды, смело ураганом страха, боли и безумия. Эту полную ужаса и страстно молящую о спасении женщину Антиопа не знала.

— Тебе пора, — чей-то жесткий голос раздался над ее ухом, чьи-то сильные и безжалостные руки отняли цепкие окровавленные пальцы Мегаллиды от ее запястий и оттащили женщину, извивающуюся в попытках высвободиться, в сторону.

Антиопа, роняя слезы, хотя и не до конца осознавая, отчего ей так больно, покорно позволила увести себя с агоры. Рядом шла Корина. Она больше не плакала, лишь изучала свою госпожу внимательным взглядом. А где-то позади кричала безумная женщина. Антиопа знала, что это молит о спасении Мегаллида, ее мать, и это знание сжимало ее сердце болезненным спазмом. Но что она могла сделать?

— Госпожа, если бы ты оказалась в их руках, твоя мать и пальцем бы не пошевельнула ради твоего спасения, — словно видя, о чем думает Антиопа, мягко проговорила Корина.

— Я знаю.

Антиопа также знала, что пронесет память о сегодняшнем дне до самой смерти, когда бы та ни наступила — завтра ли, или через десятилетия. Своим милосердием к рабам она случайно выторговала себе жизнь, но предала отца и мать. Здесь, в мире живых, мало кто осудит ее за то, что было вне ее власти, но в мире мертвых ей предстоит терпеть бесконечное осуждение. Но, может, боги будут милостивы к ней? Может, гуляя по асфоделевым полям, она никогда и не увидит ни отца, ни мать, даже если те будут упорно искать встречи?

Антиопа остановилась и подняла голову к ясному синему небу. Откуда-то ударил порыв свежего ветра, принесший с собой запахи весенних лугов; голоса вокруг становились все тише, холодный утренний воздух напитывался теплом. Антиопа подумала о том, что если закрыть глаза, то на мгновение может показаться, будто и не было этой кровопролитной ночи, этого мертвенно-тихого рассвета и последовавшего за ним безжалостного утра, навсегда отнявшего у нее отчий дом. Но она не стала охотиться за зыбкой иллюзией, продолжая свой путь по изуродованным улицам Энны, крепко держа за руку молчаливую Корину.


End file.
